


now I'm ready to feel your hands

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: i wanna be your dog [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Biting, Body Worship, Community: jakink, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Subdrop, in which I continue to write anti-50 Shades porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter is impressed by some other lycantants. Caine doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I'm ready to feel your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=123604#cmt123604), which immediately made me think of [this meta](http://apfelgranate.tumblr.com/post/111317700069/vrabia-apfelgranate-replied-to-your-post-ok-but).

Ylva Dhole is seven feet tall and built like a wrestler: strong without looking like her muscles are vacuum-sealed. She has pointed ears hidden under her thick black hair, a wicked-looking set of canine teeth, and enormous feathery wings, and the way she says, "Your majesty," and sinks into a graceful bow is... okay, it's kind of hot.

Jupiter might be a tiny bit into this.

Which are not exactly the kind of thoughts she should be having, as technically she's supposed to be be formally inviting Ylva to join her Royal Guard, not inviting her to... other places (that, come to think of it, she probably couldn't fit in, anyway).

At her side, Caine stiffens, and her eyes flit from Ylva to Caine and back again. He's a good head shorter than Ylva is, she realizes, and it's not like he's a short guy to begin with. It's not that she hadn't believed Stinger when he'd said Caine was the runt of his litter, but she had wondered how a guy who's six foot one and no slouch in the muscles department could be considered  _tiny_.

Well. Now she knows. She might be a little into that, too.

"Sergeant Dhole has served the Skyjackers honorably for many years," Stinger is saying. They're technically supposed to do this on Jupiter's ship or in her alcazar, but they're in the cornfield instead, because Jupiter feels safer there, and besides, she doesn't have a ship or an alcazar yet.

"I promise to serve you as faithfully, your majesty," Ylva says, going down on one knee, "and guard your assets, your honor, and your life until death or your will breaks our contract."

Jupiter isn't supposed to do anything here except nod graciously, which she does.

Ylva turns to Caine, still on one knee.

"Will you follow me," he asks, "in guarding her majesty's assets, her honor, and her life, and in her absence and in the course of your duty, obey me as you would her?"

Something about the way he says that final clause falls oddly on Jupiter's ear, but Ylva is saying, "I will," with no sign that anything is wrong, and at any rate, there's still a whole host of Splices waiting to pledge fealty to her.

* * *

Caine is in a mood when they go back to his ship for some alone time, and she is pretty sure she knows why. _This is one time,_ she thinks ruefully, _when a canine sense of smell is a bad thing_. But it's always a bad idea to jump to conclusions.

"You gonna tell me why you're being grumpy?" she says once they're safely ensconced in his bedroom. She tries to lace her voice with a certain seriousness that she's noticed makes her feel more in charge, and it sounds... mostly like that. At least she doesn't sound like she's whining.

Caine doesn't deny the fact that he's grumpy, which is something. He doesn't say anything, actually.

"Or at least what happened during the swearing in today?"

"What happened during the swearing in?"

"I thought you liked them," says Jupiter. "You interviewed all of them personally, but then all of a sudden you're all stiff and saying things weirdly."

"Saying things weirdly," Caine says.

"You know you're not actually answering my questions and just repeating what I just said, right? I mean, you said 'as you would her,' but you said it, like, really seriously. I don't know."

"I was reminding them of their place," Caine says after a moment. "That I'm not going to be pushed around just because I'm not-" He stops. Jupiter waits for him to continue. He doesn't.

"You going to finish that sentence?" Silence. "That doesn't explain why you're in a mood," Jupiter says. "Is this like the Sirius thing? Are you jealous?" _So much for not jumping to conclusions_ , she thinks, but the look on Caine's face suggests she's right.

"I'm not  _jealous_ ," Caine says unconvincingly.

"Bullshit. If it's not jealousy then what is it?"

"You were..." Caine looks away. "You  _liked_ her."

"I know," says Jupiter, bewildered. "I was impressed. She was impressive. I like you, too. I mean, for different reasons, obviously, but-"

"Obviously," says Caine, as if he expected her to say that. "What is there to compare me to?"

Jupiter feels the bottom drop out of her stomach, a harsh parody of when they started this whole thing in the first place.  _Oh_.

"She's- they're everything I'm supposed to be," Caine says to the floor. "I was a loss to my breeder, I was a failure to the Legion. I'm a runt, a mistake. There's something wrong with me, I'm broken, I'm not-"

"If you're trying to pull the 'unworthy' thing again-"

"But _I_   _am!_ " 

The last two words are almost screamed, and Jupiter involuntarily jumps. Caine has never, ever raised his voice to her. Caine realizes it, too - immediately he crumples in on himself even more than he has been, raising his shoulders and tensing like he's expecting to be hit. That, more than anything, scares the fuck out of her.

Unsure of what to say, and painfully aware that saying the wrong thing could ruin everything right now, she settles for the nonverbal instead. Very slowly, she reaches out to touch his shoulder. He flinches but doesn't move away from the touch. Equally slowly, she walks toward the bed, putting gentle pressure on his arm to encourage him to follow her. When the backs of his knees reach the bed, he sits down, but he's still as tightly wound. He still won't look at her.

There's a gleam of silver around his neck, she notices. She glides her hand up his shoulder and to his neck, easing the chain out of where it's been tucked into his shirt.

His collar. Not the leather affair that they only bring out in the bedroom, but the dog tags. Jupiter holds them in her hand, running her thumb over the engraving. 

_Caine Wise_

_RETURN TO: Jupiter Jones_

_LAD-LS 7982!3477-59*401_

"Caine," she says, forcing herself to speak in an even tone, "what does this mean?"

Caine won't meet her eyes. "I don't-"

"You  _do_. Do you want me to tell you?" She takes his chin in one hand and turns him towards her, forcing him to look at her. "Caine, it means that  _I chose you_. I didn't pick another Splice, or any other human, because I want  _you_. I love _you_. You're  _mine_ , Caine."

She means to say more, something about how he's the most important person in her universe and maybe something with a metaphor about stars and planets, but Caine is crushing his lips to hers with a kind of wild desperation and she is  _so_ here for this, wow.

She manages to maneuver them backwards onto the bed, tearing at his clothes with significantly less coordination than she usually has. She pauses just long enough in her attempt at unzipping his pants to pull her own shirt over her head, leaning in so he can unhook her bra for her before she yanks both his pants and underwear off in one go.

God, she loves this: throwing herself on top of him, pinning him down like he couldn't easily throw her through the wall if he wanted to. He arches up to suck a nipple into his mouth and she lets him, holds him to her harder, pulls him even tighter when he brushes it with his teeth. She steers him to the other breast by the hair, and the noise he makes sounds more appreciative than pained. 

Emboldened, she grabs his wrists and guides him backwards until he's flat, his hands over his head. "Stay," she orders.

Now it's her turn to run her mouth over him. She sucks at the pressure point below his jack, runs her teeth against the tips of his ears. She sinks her teeth anywhere she can reach - his collarbone, his throat, the point where his neck meets his shoulder - and he twitches but does not move his hands. She moves lower, stops to leave purpling marks on the insides of his hipbones, then runs her tongue up the underside of his shaft.

"Do you want me to suck you off, Caine?" Jupiter says, mouthing at the head of his cock. He's still sprawled exactly how she left him, but he nods, says, "Yes, please, your majesty,  _please_ -"

She doesn't need more encouragement. She draws him into her mouth and Caine  _howls._

She's never claimed to be particularly good at blowjobs, and Caine's size poses problems for both her jaw and her gag reflex. But she's nothing if not enthusiastic, and what she can't take in her mouth, she makes up for with her hands, one pumping up and down and the other reaching down to cup his balls. Caine manages maybe three minutes of this onslaught before he bucks his hips up reflexively and she gags on the unexpected intrusion. Jupiter looks up.

"Caine, what did I tell you to do?"

"Stay."

"And are you going to stay?"

"Yes, your majesty," he says, and settles back on the bed. "I'll be good, please, just, please-"

She's got him pretty well caught, between her fingers and her mouth, and by the time he's reduced to simply mumbling, "Please, please, please," under his breath, her jaw is getting a little sore. She lets go, and reaches for the compartment next to the bed. "Whuh?" Caine says.

"Shh, just getting- haha!" Jupiter holds up a prophylactic triumphantly, squeezing it over the head of his cock and sinking down around him as soon as it's fully deployed. Caine jerks his hips up again and Jupiter reaches for his hands.

"You can't come until I tell you to," she says against his neck.

"Yes, your majesty," Caine says, and she rolls her hips in reward before starting to ride him in earnest.

This is her favorite part, how Caine matches her thrust for thrust, how he fits inside her and how he responds to her nails on his skin or her teeth on his neck or her fingers in his hair. How can he not realize how perfect he is? How can he not understand how much she needs him?

Her orgasm takes her by surprise. She rides it out as long as she can, grinding her fingers between their bodies and clenching around him with a moan. She slumps against his chest, takes a few moments to breathe before pushing herself up, first by her elbows, then her hands. The chain is still around his neck, though it's slid around and tangled a bit. Jupiter lifts it delicately with one finger and licks where it's left a pressure mark.

"Whose are you?" she growls in his ear. Caine looks- fuck. Caine looks  _wrecked._  His face is red and blotchy and his neck is covered in bruises, sweat soaking his hair and beading at his temples. "Answer me."

Caine's gulping in breaths so deep that she wonders if he's capable of answering at all.

" _Whose are you_?" she asks again.

Caine gasps out, "Yours," and Jupiter says, "Good boy, you can come now, you were so good for me," and he's coming before she can finish her sentence.

* * *

Finding a comfortable position after that is a bit difficult, but they settle with his head pillowed on her breasts and her hand on the back of his neck. She drifts in and out of sleep for a while, until she becomes aware of a snuffling noise just below her chin. "Caine? Caine, are you okay?"

He's shaking, she realizes. How could she have not- "...are you crying?"

Caine mumbles, "Yeah," wetly into her cleavage.

"Did I do something wrong?" The old seed of panic blossoms in her chest: maybe she was too hard on him, maybe she was too overbearing, maybe she's not what he wants.

"No," he says, a little too quickly. "It's not- I don't know why I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Oh, _Caine_ ," she says. She's not sure what to do, exactly. She's pretty sure she's never seen him this vulnerable, and frankly it's a little scary. She runs her fingers through his hair, as much to reassure herself as for him. She thinks to herself a bit before saying, "You know I  _meant_ it, right?"

Caine nods as much as he can with his head where it is. "Yeah, I know."

"You know I wouldn't... that I wouldn't trade you in for a newer model, or anything. You're stuck with me." Hastily, she adds, "Unless you don't want to. I wouldn't keep you if you didn't want to be with me."

"I just don't understand," Caine mumbles.

"What?"

"What I did to deserve this."

She doesn't have the energy to fight him on this right now. Instead, she says, "You're a sweet, strong person who respects me without being creepy or manipulative. I trust you more than I trust anyone. You protect me and you make me laugh and you're probably the only person who can call me 'your majesty' without it sounding weird. And the fact that you're incredibly sexy helps, too," she adds with a laugh. "You're just... infinitely precious to me."

Caine shifts a bit, almost as if he's trying to sink into her deeper.

 "I love you," she says. Her fingers are still carding through his hair.

"I love you, too."

"Good," Jupiter says. Then, softer, she asks, "Do you want to talk about this more tomorrow?"

Caine hesitates. "Maybe."

"Okay. And either way, we're watching Lord of the Rings. It's a movie," she clarifies.

"Why?"

"So I can call you _my_ _preciousssss_ ," she says, in her best Gollum voice. "You'll get why it's funny later."

Caine laughs. She joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT I DO INSTEAD OF WRITING PAPERS.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't squander the gold of your days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988477) by [glossary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossary/pseuds/glossary)




End file.
